This present invention relates generally to post caps, and more particularly to lighted post caps for residential use.
For many landscaping and architectural purposes, lighted fixtures and structures are placed to help illuminate paths and to add aesthetic appeal. In particular, lights may generally include lanterns placed on posts, small candles, or small low voltage lighted stakes. Other accompaniments may be added to these lighted structures to increase their aesthetic appeal or the usefulness of the light structure.
Often, however, low voltage lighting systems are placed on stakes which are low to the ground and provide a low spread of illumination for a pathway or to light particular landscaping features. Taller or larger lamps are also known which are conventionally mounted in one location and provide a great amount of light that radiates generally spherically from the light source to cover a large area in the case of a flood light or a narrow directed beam in the case of a spotlight. Furthermore, such items as lawn torches provide a more temporary light source and also include an open flame or a hot light source.
Commonly known light sources especially for residential structures are particularly related to lighting an area or another structure. In addition, commonly known light sources require a separate, free standing mounting pole or post upon which to place the light source. Furthermore, the mounting pole or post is usually in addition to any other structures which may be placed around a residence or other landscape and may further obstruct the landscape for which the light source is needed. Additionally, the light source is visible at all times whether energized or not.
The present invention relates to the structure and construction of a post cap which includes an open area inside the post cap structure. The inner open area of the post cap structure is adapted to receive a light source which emits a curtain of light onto the post cap through openings created in the post cap. The post cap is provided with a removable shutter for selectively adapting the post cap for unlit or lit applications.
One advantage of the present invention is the ability to selectively use the post cap in an illuminated or unilluminated capacity.
A further advantage of the present invention is its adaptability to being placed on numerous types of posts. Therefore, this advantage removes the necessity of placing an additional post in a particular landscape or area for the inclusion of an illuminating source.
A further advantage includes the ability of the present invention to receive conventional low-voltage light sources, thus negating the need to rewire current light sources which may already be in a landscape.
Another advantage includes the fact that the selectability between a simple post cap cover and an illuminating source is selectable by the final consumer of the post cap.
Yet, a further advantage is that when the post cap of the present invention is not illuminated, the light source is not visible. However, upon illuminating the light source, the light curtain effect is created. Additionally, the light source is never visible, only the light emitted is visible.